


Sweet Caffeine

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU where there is no metal gear and everything is okay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Boss POV, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Burns, Coffee, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Living Together, M/M, Masochism, Ocelot pov, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the morning was always easier with sweet, sweet caffeine.</p><p>I noticed that it was Big Boss who awakened Ocelot to his fascination with pain... and I came up with this mess by slapping a happy modern AU right on top. And coffee, because recently I can not put the lattes down.<br/>So, this is the product of my high caffeine intake combined with my wild imagination and pervertedness.<br/>Pure indulgent smut right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Practical Joke Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Bosselot is my main ship, most of my Bosselot fics have just been short fluffy drabbles.  
> I decided to actually write something substantial and ongoing this time. Yay me.  
> I will add tags as update, because I am making this up as I go.

Adam POV

I didn't want to wake up. He lay behind me, his arms surrounding me, making me feel warm and safe. I wanted to stay wrapped in him, lying in his scent and his warmth. I knew that I couldn't. Carefully unwinding myself from his arms, I slipped out of bed and quickly surveyed the room for something to throw over myself, as I felt uncomfortable walking around in my underwear. His shirt caught my eye a metre away from me, thrown over a chair.

Emerging from the bedroom, now covered by his shirt hanging loosely on my body, I made my way to the kitchen. His apartment was pretty large, but I knew my way around it by now. The kitchen was illuminated well by the large window on the far side, so I did not need to turn any lights on. Sunlight came beaming through the window and my eyes took a while to adjust to it.

I opened the cupboard next to the microwave, and began rummaging around looking for the coffee. That's what I needed, coffee. Waking up in the morning was always easier with sweet, sweet caffeine.

John POV

Waking up alone shocked me at first, and I reached my arm out hoping to find him next to me. Eventually I sat up and accepted that he had rejected me for coffee. I sighed and smiled to myself. He was definitely in the kitchen, and I would have to go and surprise him. I swung my leg over the side of the bed, lifting my body with it, shuffled over to my desk chair and reached for my shirt, which I had a habit of throwing over the furniture. It was gone.

Then it dawned on me that Adam must have been wearing it, and the thought of his cute smaller body draped in my shirt made me want to run to the kitchen immediately. However, I had made a plan, and I was going to go through with it. I walked slowly and quietly through the hallway, hearing the sound of the coffee maker getting closer.

Entering the kitchen silently, I had to hold back a gasp at how cute he was. My shirt looked huge hanging from his slender shoulders, and the sleeves as well. He looked adorable, and it took a lot of willpower to not tackle him from the doorway. Instead, I quietly approached him from behind as he poured his coffee, until I was close enough to reach out and grab him. Then, I did.

Adam POV

His hands on my waist surprised me, and I yelped in shock. My hand spasmed with fright and the coffee pot fell onto the counter, toppling over. The next thing I felt was intense heat. It burned, and I cried out in agony. Then I heard John's voice apologising and I heard him fumbling by the sink. I clutched my side, shocked and angry. The boiling hot liquid had splashed down my left side, sending searing pain into my hip and thigh.

He reappeared behind me, draping a cold wet towel over my hip which soothed the excruciating burn. Then he lifted me, carrying me like a princess back to his room. I would have been ecstatic about being carried like that, if I wasn't in so much pain. Setting me down on the bed, he handed me the cold towel to place over my thigh.

When he had left the room, I sat there seething with anger. Scaring me like that first thing in the morning was annoying enough, but now the flesh from my hip to halfway down my thigh was all pink and painful.

John POV

Hearing him cry in pain had been terrifying. I had hurt him. I should have waited until he had finished pouring the coffee, and I shouldn't have been so careless. I ran back to the kitchen to get an ice pack. It was the least I could do after being so stupid. Hurrying back to the bedroom, I found him sulking on the bed.

I felt afraid of him, because I knew I had made a huge mistake and he had every right to be angry. Approaching him carefully, I handed him the cold pack and he snatched it out of my hand, his head turned away from me.

“Adam, are you feeling okay?” I asked him, genuinely worried that he would hold a grudge against me for this. To my surprise, he turned around and with tears streaming down his face, he hit me. His hand came into my cheek suddenly, slapping me quite hard. I was surprised, and it hurt, but then I heard him sobbing as he spoke and instantly pitied him. How could I be angry at him right now?

Adam POV

I tried my hardest to choke back the tears, but I was in an irrational mood and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

“John, you're such an idiot! You scared me! I was scared, John!!” I sounded ridiculous, sobbing through my tears like a child. He gave me a sad look that made me want to run into his arms, but I stood my ground, even though I was now sat on his bed wearing his coffee-stained shirt, crying.

“Does it hurt?” It was such a stupid question.

I laughed. It started with a quiet chuckle, and escalated into hysterical laughter. He watched me with that same stupid look on his face. Then it hit me. That was it, it didn't really matter. All that time I was only upset because I was embarrassed about being tricked by him. What an idiot I had been.

John POV

He was laughing, and I didn't know what to say. I thought for a moment that he had gone insane or something, until he eventually spoke, spitting his words between his uncontrollable giggles.

“It doesn't even hurt! I'm not even angry! That's the thing!” He was still laughing. I stood there silently, waiting for an explanation. Finally, when he was done rolling around on my bed laughing, he got up and sat up on his knees. “You already know, pain doesn't really bother me. I only acted angry 'cause I was embarrassed... Sorry about that, John...” he mumbled apologetically.

I couldn't believe it. I had been afraid for no reason, after all. He wasn't the kind of guy to hold a grudge, even though he remembered everything. He was more loyal than that, even though he was pretty childish. I sighed in relief.

“To be honest, the pain isn't bad at all, I dunno why but... I kinda like it.” I raised my eyebrows at this confession, but I wasn't too surprised. After all, despite how innocent he looked he was always a bit strange.

I sat down next to him, this time getting a good look of how he looked in my shirt. He looked unbearably sexy, and I felt that urge to pounce on him again. “What do you mean by that?”


	2. I kind of like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learns something about himself...  
> And in some ways, so does John.  
> The smut begins here, yay.

Adam POV

I didn't know how to explain it, but even though they were throbbing, I liked the way the burns felt. It was strange and stupid, but for some reason I felt like I wanted more.

“W-well, I... I kind of like the pain, it feels strangely good to me... That's weird right?” I usually felt comfortable around him, but right now I was terrified that he would be disgusted. He was staring at me, and I saw his single eye roll over my body, from my shoulders to my thighs. Maybe he wasn't disgusted, then.

“Um, do you mind?” His eye snapped up to look me in the face again, a guilty look plastered over his face. “My eyes are up here, John.” I teased him, because I knew how much he loved the way I flirted.

“Sorry, just noticed how good you look in that shirt.” I was flattered, but slightly embarrassed. For a moment I had forgotten that I was wearing his shirt. “It's all dirty though, so there's no sense in wearing it anymore, right?” And with those words, he was unbuttoning the stained garment and pushing me down into the bed.

John POV

I sat there for a moment admiring it, the sight of him lying there in my shirt, the front now thrown open to reveal his almost nude form. I couldn't resist it anymore. I leaned in to kiss him, gently at first, gradually getting rougher. That was how he liked it, and I was beginning to see why, since he had just confessed his masochism.

It all made sense. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, hearing him moan as I swirled it over his. I felt his arms reach up and wrap around my neck, pulling me in. When did he become this demanding?

I realised that I was hard, when he pushed his hips up towards me and brushed his erection into mine. Pulling away from the kiss, I heard him grumble in protest, but then when I began kissing my way down his chest he sighed and rested a hand on the back of my head.

When I reached his hip, I remembered what he had said, and stopped to plant a kiss on the tender flesh. He shivered, flinching slightly, and for a moment I thought that he hated it.

“Mmm, John...” Hearing his groan of encouragement, I decided to go further, and dragged my tongue slowly over the sensitive pink skin.

Adam POV

I gasped at the feeling when he licked the hot skin of my hip. It hurt, but I wanted more. I wanted him to hurt me more. I lifted my hips slightly as he licked again, shuddering with both pain and pleasure. It was so strange, to find this so arousing. Why did I love it so much?

All of my life I had felt strangely drawn to pain, but now I finally realised why. It felt amazing. This time he ran his tongue from my hip all the way down my thigh, and I cried out his name again.

A hand gradually moved up my other thigh, stopping to palm my arousal through my underwear. “Nnnhh, John, hurry up.” I was getting impatient, and I wanted him to fuck me already.

He growled and pulled my boxers off suddenly, quickly retaking his previous position at my thighs, this time spreading my legs to rest on his shoulders. “Quit talking, Adam. You'll get nothing if you're impatient.” His sudden assertiveness surprised me, but I didn't dislike it. I could get used to it, actually.

Sticking out his tongue again, this time to trace the underside of my erection, swirling over the head, his eye fixed on my face. His warm breath tickled my skin and made me quiver. When his mouth slid over my dick, and he gave it a long, slow suck, I whimpered and threw my head back.

His tongue stroked the underside even more as he bobbed his head, and the warmth of his mouth was overwhelming. Then, he swallowed the entire length, letting the head into his throat for a short moment, and I choked out his name as the velvety flesh at the back of his throat clenched around me. “Nhh, fuck, John...”

John POV

The noises he made were incredible. I hadn't heard him moan this loudly before. Did the combination of pain and pleasure really turn him on this much? I continued to bob my head in rhythm, rubbing roughly at the sensitive spot on his thigh again with my hand, and he cried out louder, lifting his hips towards me. I pulled my mouth off of him, and dug my fingers into his hip hard. He shuddered.

“That shut you up, Adam.” I teased him, “Keep being a good boy and I'll reward you.” It felt good, being so in control. It felt amazing.

He suddenly looked flustered, seemingly turned on by my dominance.

“J-John...” I cocked my head at him, and he immediately corrected himself, not needing to be prompted. “I... I mean, sir?” Hearing him address me that way sent a rush through my body, and I nodded with approval. “P-please... F-fuck me, sir...”

It was too much; I simply couldn't take it anymore. He was turning me on so much that I couldn't hold back. I quickly leaned over towards the bedside table and searched for the lube. He watched me in anticipation, waiting for my next move.

Adam POV

It was cold. He poured it directly onto my asshole, and I squirmed at the slippery sensation. Feeling his fingers beginning to probe at my entrance, I looked right at him.

“If you're a good boy, I'll make you cum.” He whispered in that deep voice which made me fall in love with him all over again.

“Y-yes, sir.” I belonged to him, and he owned me. I felt it, deep down, that this was how it was.

John POV

He moaned when I slipped the first finger in, and I felt his insides squeeze me. I waited for a moment, before inserting a second finger, pulling them out and pushing them all the way back in, bending to find that spot that would drive him wild.

Pumping harder, I heard him panting and choking out encouraging sounds, so I pushed even harder, and deeper inside him, finally feeling his prostate and hearing his gasps of pleasure as I stroked it repeatedly.

“Ahn, John...” I used my free hand to slap hard at the delicate skin on his left thigh, and heard his shocked cry of pain. “S-sir, I mean... Mmmh, s-sorry... sir... Ah...” He muttered his apology immediately, in broken segments interrupted by his sighs of delight.

Adam POV

When he pulled his fingers out of me, I felt empty for a moment. I waited desperately for him to fill me up again, watching as he freed his own erection from the confines of his boxers.

I licked my lips instinctively, seeing his dick standing to attention, larger than my own, a familiar sight which I would never grow tired of. He grabbed my hips roughly, and the burn on the left side throbbed. I let out a quiet sigh, preparing for what was to come.

He pressed into me slowly, and I felt my insides stretch to fit him. He groaned quietly, his eye closed.

“Mmh, good boy, Adam...” Immediately I felt a rush of arousal, and I felt the muscles inside me contract, squeezing around him. He sighed again. “I'll make a mess of you, Adam.” Those words turned me on so much that I didn't need to understand it anymore. I wanted him to ruin me, and use me, and fuck me senseless. “Mmm, please-”

I was stopped mid-sentence when he pulled out quickly and rammed back into me hard. My voice hitched in my throat, as he proceeded to pound in and out of me relentlessly, squeezing my thighs roughly so that the burns were stinging. He was hurting me, and I loved it.

Then he pulled out, flipping me over onto my front and forcefully lifting my hips again, to push back in. At this angle, he hit my prostate with every thrust, sending waves of ecstasy through me.

I couldn't hold back my sounds at all now, feeling his hips slap hard into my ass cheeks, hard enough to leave bruises if he thrusted any harder.“Ah, fuck!” I was almost screaming now.

John POV

He was even tighter when I took him from behind, and he was louder, panting and mewling like some animal. I thrusted into him, calling him a “good boy” one last time before I came, filling him up.

He trembled and let out one last cry of excitement as his insides were coated in my fluids. I shuddered and let out a groan of my own as he clenched around me. We stayed there for a moment, catching our breath. When I eventually pulled out, he sighed and I sat back to admire the sight of him.

He lay there trembling, his hips propped up in the air by his knees, a crimson tint painting his gorgeous face. Then, he flipped over, smiling at me with that trashy grin he always threw at me after sex.

“Looks like things will be quite different from now on, John.” I smiled back. It was true, things would be different. If we had known about his masochistic tendencies things would have changed much sooner. Thank goodness for sweet, sweet caffeine.


	3. Shower Time and Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they have a shower and finish what they started...  
> Also John has never seen Mean Girls and Adam makes a big deal out of it.

Adam POV

He grabbed my forearm, pulling me flush against his chest for a moment, dragging me with him off the bed and throwing me over his shoulder. “J-John, what are you-” Then he started to walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway, carrying me over his shoulder.

“You need a shower, instead of coffee. You drink way too much coffee.” I groaned out in protest but he continued, so I gave up and let him carry me all the way to the bathroom. He did this every saturday morning, telling me I drank too much coffee. It didn't bother me too much, since I knew he was just teasing, and he would never force me to quit drinking it.

His bathroom was pretty big, as was everything else in his fancy apartment. My old place had been quite small, and it hadn't been anywhere near as nice as his place. He walked into the shower and placed me down in front of him, turning the shower on with a metallic hiss. When the water hit me, it was cold, and I squealed in shock. Then I heard him laughing at me.

“You are adorable you know.” I turned away and growled to hide the blush on my face.

Eventually, the boiler kicked in and the water was finally warm enough, soothing the irritated skin on my left side. When I felt his hands on my back, I jolted. Then I felt the soap lathering on my skin, and sighed at the comforting feeling of the suds.

As the soap on my back washed away, he moved onto my stomach and chest, gradually upwards. His finger flicked over one nipple, and I gasped. Hadn't once been enough? He planted a kiss on the back of my neck which made me shiver. Okay, so clearly it hadn't.

John POV

I pushed him gently forwards, and he quickly figured out what to do, leaning his elbows against the tiled wall in front of him. I gently nudged at the inside of one of his legs with my foot, spreading his legs apart. He turned his head to look at me, slightly confused.

“Well, I figured I would help you clean up, and let you cum, since you've been such a good boy.” I explained and he looked down, a bit flustered by my use of that pet name, then nodded silently. I kissed my way down his spine, and he moaned softly as I did so. Peppering kisses on the small of his back, I spread his ass cheeks apart and noticed that some was already leaking out.

He was already well lubricated, and the warm water showering down on us made it even wetter. Two of my fingers slipped in easily, and I hooked them slightly, slowly dragging them back out and taking some of the excess cum out with them. Each time, the fluid was washed away by the water and Adam mewled each time I pushed back in.

“John, I'm r-really c-close... ah!” He gasped with delight as I pushed my tongue into him, turning me on so much that I couldn't resist the urge to bury my face into his ass as far as I could. He came quickly, since he had wanted to for so long, shivering and letting out one last cry of ecstasy.

We spent another few minutes washing each other. He shampooed my hair as I held his slender body close to me. In this temple of falling water it felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. We had each other, and that was enough.

Adam POV

We headed back to the bedroom together, and dressed ourselves. We had planned on spending the day together, after all. It had been a while since we had simply stayed home for a weekend, and I had been bugging him about it for a while.

Usually, he was too busy or we had things to do, but we finally had a chance to just enjoy each other's company. Sure, staying home to watch trash movies and sitcoms whilst snacking wasn't the most glamorous way to spend a weekend with your significant other, but it was damn fun.

I dressed myself in a thick warm sweater, in a deep red, and my most comfortable grey jeans. My socks were the same colour as my sweater, as I had a habit of colour-matching my clothes even when I wasn't trying to. I bounced down the hallway back to the kitchen, to raid John's cupboards and refrigerator for snacks.

Noticing that he had cleaned up the spilled coffee already, I smiled. He was always efficient like that; he must have done it whilst he was getting me that cold compress from the fridge. I knew I could rely on him to keep the place orderly and clean.

I came back through the hallway, a spring in my step, with a bowl of chips and some candy. Entering the lounge, I found him sat there looking through my dvds, lost. I set the snacks down on the coffee table. When I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him what was so confusing, he told me that he had never seen any of these films. I was amazed.

John POV

He stared at me wide-eyed for a few seconds as if I had just told him I was dying. His lip trembled before he stammered “N-not even Mean Girls?” I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he expected me to have watched it. “B-but everyone has seen Mean Girls... We're watching it right now.”

He grabbed the case out of my hand, and smiled to himself. “This movie is the best, you know.” Sure it was. The name wasn't too convincing, but I sat down on the couch anyway, watching him fumble around with the dvd player.

When he sat down next to me, and leaned close to me, I noticed the excitement on his face. “You will like it, trust me. Nobody can dislike Mean Girls, it's amazing.” I decided that it must be one of those things that seems bad, but turns out to be very entertaining.

Why else would he be so desperate for me to watch it? His eyes lit up when the movie started, and I turned to watch out of curiosity. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically making this up as I go, but I have a basic idea in mind for the next chapter.  
> More masochism is coming up, yay!


	4. Never let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some feels, and more smutty goodness.  
> Yayyyy

John POV

Strangely enough, I enjoyed it. At first it seemed like just another lame chick flick and I couldn't figure out what he liked about it. Then I caught myself laughing, and realised there was something charming about it. Adam noticed too, nudging me and commenting

“See? You like it!” with a knowing smile and a triumphant laugh. By the end of the movie I was lying back on the couch, with Adam's head resting on my chest. He sighed. “Well, the credits are on, I'll take the dishes back to the kitchen and fill 'em up with snacks...”

Adam POV

Just as I was standing up, I felt his hand touch my left thigh, gently at first. Then he squeezed hard and I felt a sudden rush of pain, remembering that the burn hadn't healed at all yet. I shivered, whimpering a bit, and he patted me lovingly on the butt.

“Hurry up, okay?” Of course he was being impatient and childish, but the way he teased me felt too good for me to complain. I made my way to the kitchen quickly, so that I could quickly return to him again.

When I came back I was surprised to find the couch empty. I set the snacks back down on the coffee table and suddenly felt his warmth behind me as I rose again. His hands wrapped around me, enveloping me in his heat, and I leaned into him. I felt him bury his face in my short blonde hair, and sighed.

His facial hair brushed against my neck as he planted a kiss on my nape. The kiss was gentle, fleeting, but exhilarating. It made my heart race.

“John, what has gotten into you today...” He mumbled a little apology, and I reassured him that I didn't mind, by turning and kissing his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck to tangle my fingers in his brown hair. I let my hand wander, fiddling with the thin straps that held his eyepatch in place.

He had told me before that he lost his eye in a car accident, and he had told me about how the window of the car had smashed inwards, showering him in glass. Just looking at it made me want to hold him close to me, and never let go, so he would never have to be hurt again.

He rested his forehead against mine, then leaned in to kiss me, on the lips this time. I felt his hands wandering lower, until they rested on my hips and he squeezed. The skin on my left side prickled at the sudden pressure and I gasped, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. He was different today, he wasn't usually like this. He wasn't usually this insatiable.

John POV

I wanted him. I wanted to hurt him more, to see the look on his face and hear the sounds he made. Maybe I was getting hooked on it, because of how he pleaded for more, and called me sir. He belonged to me, and I was like a master to him. It was strange, but I felt that it wouldn't be long before I could get used to it.

Every time I squeezed him, he moaned into my mouth, his fingers tugging gently at my hair. He pushed his hips into mine, grinding his erection into mine through our clothes. Taking this as an invitation to keep going, I slipped my hands under his jeans and slowly kneaded his hips, followed by his ass, until he broke the kiss.

His voice came out in shallow breaths, interrupted by occasional grunts of arousal, “J-John, nhh... please...” I squeezed his hips again, making him gasp as he quickly corrected himself, “Mmhh.. S-sorry I mean... S-sir...” It sounded so good to hear him call me that again. Sitting down on the couch, I ordered him to kneel. He quickly obeyed, and seemed pleased by my dominance again. He accepted it, and he loved it.

Adam POV

The carpet was soft under my knees as I waited patiently for his instructions. It was exciting, being controlled by him. I wanted to please him and serve him, and be a good boy just for him. I silently watched him unzip his jeans and free his erection from the confines of his boxer briefs. He looked down at me with one blue eye and finally spoke. “Now be a good boy and make me feel good.” I blushed at the bluntness of his order.

Leaning in closer, I traced the underside of his shaft with my tongue. He watched quietly as I inserted the tip into my mouth, swirling over the head with my tongue and making him sigh slightly. Then I slowly took his length in, sucking gently and hearing his breathing become heavier.

His hand rested on the top of my head, stroking my hair a little bit, and he smiled. “Yes, good boy...” I sucked a little harder this time, and he bit back a moan.

I felt his leg move, remembering that my knees rested either side of his foot. I waited with anticipation until his leg lifted into me, and his foot pressed into my groin. It felt strange, but I didn't dislike it. Moving my head again to continue sucking, I grinded my hips and pressed myself into his foot, enjoying the friction.

His hand tangled into my hair, pushing down on my head slightly to guide me lower. Taking him in as far as I could, I felt the head poke at the back of my throat.

John POV

He was sucking harder now, resting his hands on my lap and rubbing himself against my foot. I lifted my leg a little more, applying more pressure to his crotch, and he moaned, pushing harder against me. I felt the vibration in his mouth and shivered at the stimulation, stroking my hand through his hair and hissing through my teeth.

“Mmhhh, you like that?” He looked up at me, making eye contact as he pushed his head as far as he could, letting his tongue drag across the underside.

The warmth and texture was too much, and I came, filling the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, shuddering at his own orgasm as his hips jerked a few more times, closing his eyes. His mouth slipped off with a little pop, and he panted as he caught his breath. Had he climaxed just from the friction? I patted his head assuringly, and he lifted himself off the floor to sit on my lap.

I held him close to me, petting his hair and peppering his neck with kisses, whispering praises to him. He rested his head on my shoulder, and snuggled into me. “John, I think I should go change...” I blushed a little at how cute he was, cumming in his pants because of me.

“Oh, sure...” Watching him rush off to the bedroom, I sighed. Things were changing between us, and it sure was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be it for now, but later I might add to this.  
> I really like this story but it will have to wait a while. OTL


End file.
